Kibô No Shokô
by Lara Croftdu31
Summary: Trois semaines après MarineFord, Luffy retrouve ses amis à Shabondy. Mais il ne s'est remis ni de la mort son frère ni de ses blessures physiques. Et une personne qui lui en veut va le retrouver. T pour cause de torture !
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voilà la première fic que je publie sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

ATTENTION : Torture dans les prochains chapitres ! Et quelques minis-spoils sur l'animé japonais (pour les pauvres personnes qui se matent la VF pourrie !) mais rien de gênant, juste que c'est important sur ma fic, pas dans One Piece.

Bonne lecture !

La porte du dortoir des garçons à bord du Thousand Sunny s'ouvrit discrètement. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, habillé d'une veste sans manche et d'un bermuda sortit en la referment, le plus silencieusement possible. C'était un pirate qui répondait au nom de Monkey D. Luffy, plus connu comme Mugiwara No Luffy, ou Luffy au Chapeau de Paille. Mais à ce moment précis, il ne portait pas son précieux couvre-chef. Et semblait très différent de son avis de recherche. Une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le torse, le grand sourire idiot de son affiche "Wanted" avait disparu, laissant place à une expression bien plus mélancolique. Sa joie habituelle s'était métamorphosée, bien qu'il faisait tout pour que personne ne le remarque. La fausse bonne humeur qu'il affichait depuis le réveil de son coma, deux semaines auparavant, ne trompait pas ses amis mais ces deniers savaient à quel point c'était dur pour lui. Ils le laissaient tranquille quand il était couché sur la figure de proue, sa place favorite. Dans ces moments, il réfléchissait aux nouvelles aventures qu'ils allaient vivre, lui et son équipage. Le brun ne voulait pas pleurer. Encore moins devant _eux_. Un capitaine se doit d'être fort, et de le rester pour ses hommes. Et le brun le savait pertinemment.

Pourtant, quand la nuit venait à apparaître et qu'il allait se coucher, Luffy ne pouvait empêcher les cauchemars de faire surface. Toujours plus douloureux, le faisant hurler et pleurer dans son sommeil et réveillant au passage toutes les personnes présentes sur le bateau. L'illusion qu'il essayait de créer disparaissait, remplacée par cette nouvelle faiblesse dont personne n'aurait supposé l'existence avant ces évènements.

Ses amis se relayaient pour le rassurer et calmer ses larmes. Leur inquiétude grandissait quand le nom de Ace était prononcé par leur capitaine. Car les pleurs de ce dernier semblaient encore plus douloureux et plein de tristesse.

Chopper avait cherché des médicaments mais les seuls qu'il avait trouvé revenaient à droguer Luffy ou étaient trop dangereux pour sa santé encore fragile. Le médecin de bord avait même dû interdire au brun des efforts physiques intenses, autrement dit, pas de bagarre pendant un moment. L'équipage avait donc décidé de rester une semaine de plus sur l'archipel Shabondy, étant prévenu que les ennemis seraient bien plus forts dans le Nouveau Monde.

Au bout de trois jours, Luffy se rendit compte que ses amis étaient très inquiets. Ce qui voulait dire que la mascarade qu'il essayait de garder en place ne servait à rien. Et au vu des cernes de son équipage, il comprit que cela avait un rapport avec ses cauchemars. L'ambiance était plus oppressante à cause du manque de sommeil de tous doublé par leur anxiété croissante. Jamais il n'avait voulu que cela touche tout le bateau. Trouver une solution devenait pressent pour lui, par peur que l'atmosphère se dégrade un peu plus.

Peut-être qu'extraire sa peine avant d'aller dormir était une bonne. Et puis, lui aussi pourrait sommeiller mieux. Enfin...C'était plus ce qu'il espérait. Revoir en boucle cette guerre lui faisait mal, si mal ! A son réveil, Luffy avait voulu mourir. Seul Jinbe avait pu le raisonner. Ses Nakamas... Si chers à ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'il avait. La dernière chose qui lui donnait envie de vivre et de se battre. Sa seconde famille. Et la seule qui lui restait à présent. Son rêve lui avait permis de construire cet équipage, et il voulait tenir la promesse faite à son frère et à Shanks. Le brun n'allait pas abandonner pas. Pas tant qu'il avait ses amis à ses cotés. Il devait donc faire de son possible pour leur prouver qu'il n'avait pas renoncer et qu'il resterait fort pour eux. Non, pas que pour eux, pour lui aussi. Car il ne devait pas vivre pour les autres mais pour lui.

Pour commencer, il fallait que ses cauchemars arrêtent de le torturer, et au passage laissent ses amis tranquilles. Alors Luffy avait choisi de sortir avant de dormir, attendant que tout le bateau soit plongé dans un sommeil profond. Pour la vigie, c'était simple... tant que Robin n'y était pas. Il passait le plus discrètement possible et espérait très fort que personne ne l'entende. Pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions.

Ce fut ce qu'il fit cette nuit-là. Il réussit à descendre sans bruit et alla se balader un peu. Prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Déjà, les pensées noires envahirent son cerveau* mais il les ignora. Si faible... Luffy ne voulait plus. Assez de larmes avaient coulé. Si seulement elles le comprenaient... Il s'essuya les yeux rageusement et continua de marcher, s'éloignant peu à peu du Thousand Sunny.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il sentit une présence étrangère dans les environs. Le brun regarda autour de lui rapidement puis avança, sans que la sensation d'être suivi ne le quitte. Pourtant, aucun bruit suspect ni quelconque signe prouvant qu'il y avait quelqu'un ne se fit entendre. Allons bon. S'il devenait paranoïaque ! Il faudrait déjà qu'il connaisse la signification du mot. C'était pas gagné ! Revenons à nos petits mout- euh...nos pirates préférés.

Luffy décida d'ignorer son mauvais pressentiment et de se diriger vers la forêt. La nuit était totalement noire et un petit peu fraîche, juste assez pour que cela soit agréable. Au milieu des arbres, le brun se détendait peu à peu, respirant l'air pur et enivrant. Il s'enfonça dans l'archipel à un rythme lent, ne semblant pas se soucier du temps qui passait rapidement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit se rétamer sur une énorme racine. Et, alors qu'il se rattrapait à ce qu'il pouvait -c'est-à-dire une branche-, il aperçut un mouvement suspect. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu...

Sa curiosité prit le dessus et Luffy se rapprocha de son fileur. Il fut surprit de découvrir une énorme créature. Assez inhumaine, tenant un peu plus du chat, poilue et souriant un peu sadiquement. Il était clair que ses intentions n'étaient pas innocentes, loin de là. Elle avait aussi des oreilles noires et une queue très longue**. _La Chose*** _était musclée, et serait nue si ses poils ne recouvraient pas la moitié de son corps. Étrangement, ses yeux étaient humains. Bleus foncés, lui donnant une expression à la fois résignée et fière. En réalité, _La Chose_ était "il". Et il avait beau être plutôt charismatique et classe, il n'en restait pas moins inhumain. Luffy devina que c'était une personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon (Neko Neko No Mi, version Minou !). Il lui jeta un regard quelque peu agacé. Lui qui voulait être tranquille !

Mais après une observation plus complète, le brun s'aperçut que la créature était armée. De longues griffes qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Kuro sortaient de ses mains-pattes et étaient prêtent à découper sa proie. D'après l'attitude de l'homme-chat, c'était _lui _la proie. Il le comprit quand _La Chose _s'approcha dans des mouvements gracieux et agiles d'un félin. L'esprit du garçon élastique lui souffla de s'enfuir loin, très loin et très rapidement. Mais c'était trop tard. Aussi effilées que des rasoirs, les griffes bloquaient le passage, annihilant toutes chances de s'enfuir. La queue de la créature noire s'enroula autour du cou de Luffy et se resserra autour de sa prise. Le capitaine des Mugiwaras sentit sa respiration se couper et se débattit comme un beau diable, grimaçant le plus discrètement à cause de ses blessures trop récentes. Il retint un gémissement en sentant son torse le brûler.

"C'est pas le moment, pensa-t-il"

A chaque fois qu'il faisait énormément d'effort, sa cicatrise lui faisait mal. Et pas qu'un peu. Pourtant, il décida d'ignorer la douleur et tenta de frapper _La Chose _avec ses pieds, les mains trop occupées à essayer de retirer cette foutue queue.

Après une lutte aussi inutile que douloureuse, Luffy commença à voir trouble. L'air lui manquait de plus en plus et ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop forts. Peu à peu, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'homme-chat, vraisemblablement satisfait, finit par lâcher sa prise, faisant tomber le brun au sol. Il ramassa le corps inerte un peu négligemment pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Il arriva dans une vielle et grande bâtisse abandonnée. La créature pénétra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers une vaste pièce sombre où un homme était très occupé à torturer sa pauvre victime qui ne pouvait même plus crier.

Le possesseur du fruit Neko Neko No Mi s'annonça.

-Maître, je suis rentré. J'ai trouvé la personne que vous cherchiez.

A ses mots, il lâcha sa prise à ses pieds et s'approcha dudit maître.

-Cela fait un moment que vous le cherchiez, n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il. Pourquoi un simple pirate vous intéresse tellement ? Surtout qu'il y a dix ans, il était inconnu aux yeux de tous. Alors pourquoi lui en particulier ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. Mais bon. Si tu veux savoir...Je l'ai connu il y a dix ans. Ses frères ont détruit ma vie mais seul lui peut à présent payer.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont morts ?

L'homme acquiesça puis continua :

-Je l'ai recherché depuis longtemps. Son dernier frère est mort dans ses bras il y a moins d'un mois. Et j'ai des informations intéressantes qui pourraient donner d'excellents résultats. Durant ces années, il a l'air d'avoir changé. Peut-être qu'il sera plus résistant que celui-là, termina-t-il en désignant un pauvre villageois prisonnier et torturé depuis quelques jours.

-Je vois... Je l'enferme dans sa cellule ?

-Oui, j'irai le chercher quand il aura reprit connaissance. Tu t'occuperas de la première partie. Mais ne le tue pas, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle.

-Une vengeance ? Bien, Maître. Et l'autre prisonnier ? Demanda _La Chose_.

-Achève-le.

-Tout de suite. Manière lente ou rapide ?

-Arrête avec tes questions, ça m'énerve. C'est à toi de choisir, mais il ne sentira pas grand chose à ce stade. Emmène déjà Luffy dans la prison.

-Luffy ? Ah ! Le pirate. A vos ordres, Maître. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

-J'espère pouvoir le garder plus longtemps que les précédents...

-Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Je ne pense pas qu'il résistera plus que l'homme-poisson que vous avez capturé. C'est le seul à être resté en vie plus d'un mois, fit remarquer la créature.

-Oui, je sais ! Bon, vas-y. Et ne traîne pas en route !

-Bien, Maître.

*Je lui en ai greffé un !

**N'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi, bande de pervers ! C'est celle de derrière !

***Surnom avant que je révèle son identité, mais c'est un OC.

_oOo_

Voilà pour le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. D'ailleurs, on découvrira l'identité du Maître qui est un personnage de One Piece. Essayez de deviner !

A Plus !


	2. Chapter 1

Hello ! Désolée, le premier chapitre a tardé mais il est là ! En plus, pour l'anniversaire de Luffy (quelle chance, se faire torturer pour son anniv' ^^) ! Bref, début encore un peu gentil, la torture ne fait que commencer ! L'identité du Maître se dévoile presque mais vous devrez le deviner tout seul.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews. Llaelien, my English is very bad but thank you for your review. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing. FeatherShining, merci pour ton com', ça me fait plaisir ! Et moi aussi, j'ai hâte de la suite de ta fic' ! (en gros, grouille de publier ^^)

Bonne lecture !

Luffy se réveilla lentement. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il n'était pas à bord du Thousand Sunny mais dans une cellule un peu étroite, humide et sombre. Il sentit une douleur vive dans sa gorge et se plaqua la main dessus. D'un coup, tout lui revint. Par chance, il n'était pas attaché. Le brun tenta de détruire les barreaux qui l'enfermaient, oubliant l'interdiction de Chopper, cependant il ne put y parvenir. Au moment où il entra en contact avec le métal, sa force disparut immédiatement. Il tomba à genoux puis lâcha les barres verticales.

-Merde. J'ai faim !

L'estomac de Luffy répondit par un gargouillement sonore.

-Raah ! Elle arrive quand, la nourriture ?

Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer pour paraître enjoué ! Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu une réaction de ce genre.

-Un repas tous les deux jours maximum. C'est tout. Tu attendras un peu.

La personne qui venait de parler semblait être celle qui l'avait capturé. _La Chose_.

-Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Fais-moi sortir !

-Non. Tu es prisonnier. Tu demanderas à mon Maître, il semble te connaître.

-Ton maître ? Euh... Je suis où, là ? Demanda le brun, perdu.

L'homme-chat ouvrit la cellule et le plaqua contre le mur pour lui passer des menottes. Évidemment, en Granit Marin. Il fut emmené dans une grande pièce sombre. Le pirate frissonna légèrement quand il vit un cadavre encore attaché recouvert de sang et de blessures. Il remarqua que la pièce était tapissée d'hémoglobines. Des chaînes étaient accrochées au mur et quelquefois, il restait des bouts d'os. L'odeur était nauséabonde, à la limite de donner envie de vomir. L'atmosphère était oppressante, probablement due aux nombreux morceaux de corps éparpillés dans la salle. Luffy paniqua un peu intérieurement. Ses mains étaient attachées par ces foutues menottes et le gros chat le tenait fermement. Impossible de s'enfuir. _La Chose _le fit avancer vers le fond de la pièce. Il opposa un maximum de résistance mais tout effort fut vain. La poigne d'acier lui agrippa le cou et le plaqua contre le mur une seconde fois. L'homme-chat avait dans une de ses mains des petits pieux gris et taillés en pointe. Il attrapa le bras du brun et le maintint vigoureusement. Le capitaine des Mugiwaras, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, écarquilla les yeux puis se mordit la lèvre avec force, laissant du sang couler sur le coin de sa bouche. La douleur était atroce. Il retint un hurlement de douleur avec difficulté quand son tortionnaire le relâcha. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Sa pensée fut confirmé quand _La Chose_ lui prit sa seconde main et lui fit subir le même sort.

-Maintenant, c'est sûr que tu ne bougeras pas, fit le possesseur du Neko Neko No Mi, satisfait.

Alors que Luffy contenait le cri qui naissait dans sa gorge, l'autre attacha ses jambes avec des chaînes en Granit Marin.

-Bien, on va pouvoir commencer.

_oOo_

-Rahh ! Il est où, cet imbécile ? Grogna Nami.

-Si on le savait, on te le dirait, répliqua Zoro, énervé qu'on le sorte de sa sieste.

-Ne parle pas d'un de mes déesses comme ça ! Cria Sanji, en se battant pour la énième fois contre le bretteur.

-Il n'est pas juste sorti ? Demanda la douce voix innocente de Chopper.

-Il n'aurait pas laissé son chapeau, fit Usopp en désignant le couvre-chef de son capitaine.

-Alors, où est passé Luffy-san ?

-Ah, Brook, on n'en sait pas plus que toi ! C'est SUPER pas cool ! Dit Franky en prenant la pose.

-Il n'est pas sur le bateau, déclara Robin en décroisant les bras et en ouvrant les yeux. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort pendu à un arbre...

-Kyaaa ! Mais ça va pas de dire ça ? Cria le tireur d'élite. Et puis, comment veux-tu que cela arrive ?

Bref, c'était la panique totale sur le Thousand Sunny. Depuis le réveil où personne n'avait entendu le garçon élastique piailler pour son repas, ils commençaient un peu à s'inquiéter. Zoro leur avait dit qu'il était sorti, il l'avait vu ayant décidé de faire sa garde avec quelques bouteilles de Saké. Mais il pensait juste qu'il voulait être seul, sans avoir tort.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? On le cherche ? Suggéra le cuisinier.

-Á part dans les restaurants du coin, je ne sais pas où il pourrait être... Je pense qu'il faut attendre un peu plus longtemps, objecta la navigatrice. Peut-être qu'il rentrera dans quelques heures.

-Hai, Nami-swan !

-Espèce de soumis...lâcha le bretteur.

-Quoi ? S'énerva le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le bretteur de mes deux ?

-Mais il se la ferme, le pingouin ?

-Gné ?

-Ton costard. On te confond avec un manchot, de loin.

-Je vais te tuer !

Alors que Usopp essayait de les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le trop tard arriva. Nami les assomma d'un coup chacun, à la fois énervée et un peu inquiète.

-Si Luffy n'est pas rentré ce soir, on va le chercher ! Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf les deux comateux, occupés à se chercher encore.

_oOo_

Les mains transpercées par des pieux au mur, le brun ne laissait échapper aucun bruit. Du moins, il essayait. Les longues griffes lui déchiraient la peau de son échine, encore et encore, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque fois. Le sang chaud coulait sur son dos, jusqu'à atteindre le sol avec un _Plic Ploc _sinistre. Les gouttes formaient une petite flaque sous ses pieds, les teintant de rouge.

Une lame s'enfonça dans son épaule et il gémit doucement. Toujours dans sa chair, _La Chose_ la fit descendre jusqu'à l'omoplate, lui laissant une entaille profonde. Il grogna. Et l'homme-chat s'énerva. Il détestait les personnes qui ne criaient pas lors de leur torture. De ce fait, il choisissait plutôt des proies faibles qui ne tenaient pas plus de quelques jours. Alors il essaya de briser ce garçon que son Maître semblait détester. Chose vaine, apparemment. Le brun luttait encore et toujours, presque plus puissamment à chaque coup. Mais son tortionnaire ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

Une nouvelle fois, ses griffes poignardèrent sa peau. Il continua plus fort, entaillant les membres endoloris du pirate. Ce dernier se retenait de crier. Pour lui, la douleur était supportable. Peut-être que se le répéter en boucle le convaincrait totalement. Pourtant, il serra les dents quand il sentit son torse le brûler. Encore. Chopper l'avait prévenu. Si sa cicatrice devenait douloureuse, il fallait qu'il arrête tout mouvement jusqu'à ce que cela se calme. Sinon, il pourrait replonger dans le coma et ne plus se réveiller. En larmes, le petit renne lui avait fait promettre de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Il tenait trop à lui. Cette pensée eut le mérite de faire naître un mince sourire sur les lèvres du capitaine. Ce qui irrita profondément _La Chose._ Non seulement il ne réagissait à ses tortures (enfin pas comme il aurait voulu) mais en plus il _souriait_. Ce gamin n'était vraiment pas normal ! Même ceux qui résistaient n'avaient pas de réactions aussi inhabituelles. L'homme-bête poilu décida de le lui retirer, ce stupide sourire.

Sous l'effet de la colère, il transperça violemment de ses lames le corps du gamin. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier hurla, la douleur envahissant tout son être. Un air satisfait apparut sur le visage de son tortionnaire. Enfin quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Peut-être que ce garçon n'allait pas être si agaçant que ça.

Luffy finit par perdre connaissance. Sa cicatrice avait été touchée par ces griffes d'acier. Son corps entier n'était plus qu'une plaie le faisant souffrir toujours plus. Et même dans les ténèbres, les cauchemars le torturaient.

_oOo_

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes. Et toujours pas une trace de leur capitaine.

-On y va ! Déclara Franky.

-Attends encore un peu ! C'est moi qui décide, okay ? Grogna la rousse.

Usopp risqua sa peau en faisant :

-Euh... C'est pas Zoro, le second ?

-Il dort !

L'intéressé était adossé au mât du bateau, les yeux fermés.

-Non, je ne dors pas, dit-il. Je réfléchis.

-Ah ! Première nouvelle, une algue sait réfléchir ! Se moqua le coq.

Le bretteur tenta de reste calme, du moins en apparence, pour ne pas avoir plus de dettes. Puis se leva pour rejoindre les autres.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je pense qu'on devrait le chercher maintenant.

Nami soupira mais approuva.

-D'accord. Chopper, tu restes sur le bateau, on ne sait jamais. Franky, Brook et Usopp, vous cherchez sur l'île mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, il n'a pas dû partir bien loin. Sanji et Robin, vous allez voir Rayleight et Shakky, peut-être qu'il est allé les voir. Zoro et moi, on longe les côtes. Si vous le trouvez, ramenez-le à bord. Dans... Deux heures, on se rejoint sur le Sunny. Des questions ?

-Oui, grommela l'homme aux cheveux verts. Pourquoi je dois être avec toi ? Ce ne serait pas mieux qu'on se sépare ?

-L'île est déjà assez grande comme ça. Pas besoin de compliquer la tache.

-Sorcière...

Un coup de poing le calma et ils se divisèrent en petits groupes, comme convenu. Nami l'avait dit, l'archipel Shabondy était vaste. Retrouver Luffy allait être ardu.

_oOo_

-Non... Arrête... Non ! ACE !

Il se réveilla en hurlant. Sa respiration se fit haletante et il mit un temps avant de reprendre correctement son souffle. Le brun chassa les larmes qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez comme il put, vu qu'il était encore attaché. Et à nouveau dans sa cellule. Il se débattit mais la douleur prit le dessus facilement. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri ici mais ce n'était pas son problème.

-Tu fais encore des cauchemars, à ton âge ? Se moqua _La Chose_ qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Luffy lui lança un regard haineux tout en tirant encore sur ses chaînes. Ses mains douloureuses le firent grimacer et ses poignets s'entaillèrent plus profondément.

-Tu as de la chance, tu sais. C'est le Maître qui va s'occuper de toi. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il te haïssait ?

Le prisonnier se demanda qui cela pouvait-il être. Quelles personnes lui en voulaient suffisamment pour en venir à la torture ? Peut-être trop pour qu'il devine qui était ce "Maître". De toute façon, réfléchir ne lui réussissait pas.

Son tortionnaire entra dans la cellule. D'un geste presque sensuel, il lui caressa la nuque puis il s'approcha lentement. Un frisson glacial parcourut Luffy. Puis il sentit une profonde morsure sur son cou. Le brun serra les dents et grimaça sans laisser échapper une plainte, ce qui lui valut un coup dans l'estomac. Il cracha un peu de sang, en plus de celui qui coulait de sa blessure fraîche.

-Fais attention ou tu pourrais mourir plus vite que prévu... murmura La Chose, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

Quelque chose était bizarre. Si le garçon élastique ne l'avait pas remarqué, il n'en restait pas moins que dans la voix de cette créature, on pouvait y décelait de la _jalousie. _Mais il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer. Pourtant, à chaque fois que son Maître parlait de sa vengeance, il frémissait d'envie. Il aurait tant aimé que cet homme le recherche aussi vigoureusement ! Une histoire pathétique, ou comment tomber amoureux du type qui vous donne les ordres sans se soucier de vous. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Mais ne luttait pas contre ce sentiment. Et puis, ce n'était peut-être que du désir.

-Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Un long sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il sortit de la cellule non sans avoir lancé un regard noir vers Luffy. Ce dernier le vit s'éloigner à grand pas, ce qui le soulagea sur le coup. Cette... créature n'était pas normale. C'était un sadique et un pervers. Mais pas du genre sur les pauvres filles sans défense. Plutôt sur des mecs affaiblis. C'était effrayant. Mais il en fallait plus pour lui faire peur.

Ses plaies lui faisaient mal et il sentait que la douleur allait être pire. Un pressentiment peut-être stupide, vu que _La Chose _l'avait prévenu. Ce fameux Maître avait une dent contre lui. Ou un dentier, pour aller aussi loin. Le brun entendit des bruits de pas, plutôt lourds, se rapprochaient. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut en sentant une aura pas très accueillante et presque familière. Presque, car il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et parce que cette sensation semblait ancienne, datant de quelques années, d'après lui. Mais toujours aucun moyen de se souvenir de lui. C'était habituel chez Luffy. Soit il donnait des surnoms bizarres, soit il se trompait carrément de prénom, ce qui énervait plutôt ses ennemis.

L'homme finit par lui faire face, dévoilant son identité... ou pas. Il était énorme, du genre baraqué et très musclé. Des courts cheveux violets, des boucles d'oreilles en or et un tatouage sur le bras gauche, il était loin du portrait typique d'une personne lambda. Sans oublier ses yeux gris perçants qui semblaient pouvoir tuer du regard tellement la haine contenue à l'intérieur était grande. Lui semblait se souvenir du brun. Ce denier ne s'en rappelait toujours pas. Mais il lui faisait penser à un tas de débris et à une longue épée. Aussi à un énorme marteau, bien que cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

-Monkey D. Luffy. Le pirate qui a détruit Enies Lobby, qui a combattu auprès d'un empereur et qui aurait battu un Shichibukai. Son grand-père est vice-amiral. C'est le héros de la Marine. Son père est le chef des Révolutionnaires. Le criminel le plus recherché au monde. Une famille étrange, pour un foutu déchet de pirate ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Apparemment, ils étaient tellement occupés avec leur boulot qu'ils t'ont abandonné dans le Mont Corvo. C'est clair que si j'avais un mioche pareil, je ferais la même chose. Mais revenons au sujet principal. Cette fois-ci, les deux autres gamins ne sont plus là pour te sauver, hein ?

Le prisonnier tressaillit. Ce type... Il devait savoir pour Ace et Sabo. Bon sang, qui était-il ?

-Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, à ce que je vois. Peut-être qu'avec ça, ta mémoire te reviendra.

A ces mots, l'homme aux cheveux violets sortit un objet de ses poches. Des gants, plus précisément. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Des gants à pointes. Recouverts de sang.

ooooooooooooooooo

Et c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Vous l'avez trouvez comment ? Lâchez vos reviews ! Ah, quand j'ai écris "...ou pas", j'ai dû e retenir pour ne pas gueuler "YEHAA !" I'm the queen of the Okama (et ça fait peur ^^) ! OKAMA WAY POWAA ! (Bon, elle est repartie dans son délire. Impossible de la récupérer actuellement. Si vous voulez la suite de cet fiction, veuillez faire un don pour financer son traitement. Merci.)

Hey ! Je suis bonne pour l'asile mais quand même ! Bref, à la prochaine !

Lara Croftdu31, toujours aussi stupide et folle (et perverse aussi).


	3. Chapter 2

B'jour tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? Non ! Ne me tapez pas ! (il n'y a personne, abrutie/oh, toi, ça va !)

Bon bah... Désolée de l'attente, surtout pour un chapitre dont je ne suis pas très contente. Mais faut me pardonner, hein ! J'ai de nouvelles fics en attente qui vont déchirer ! (c'est ce que tu crois.../ta gueule.) Ah, j'ai trouvé une chanson super pour les sadiques (ce que vous êtes, sinon vous serez pas là, n'est-ce pas ?) : www. youtube watch? v=vA6tI5GCx60 (supprimez les espaces). En plus, elle est sous-titrée en français et vous avez les paroles japonaises. Touhou POWAA !

Merci à MeitanteiHaibara pour m'avoir motivée comme il le faut (à coup de fouet et de menaces, comme pour le pauvre Luffy ^^)

Bon, j'arrête de faire chier mon monde et bonne lecture !

-Et merde... Il est où, cet imbécile ? Grogna Nami.

Phrase qu'elle avait dite quelques heures plus tôt, à propos de son capitaine. Mais là, c'était Zoro qu'elle cherchait. Finalement, sachant très pertinemment qu'il avait dû se perdre, elle continua sans se poser de question.

_oOo_

-Et merde... Où suis-je ? Enfin... La sorcière s'est perdue où ? Et après, on me dit que j'ai un sens de l'orientation pourri. J'te jure.

Zoro n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait et il se permettait de râler contre la navigatrice. Quelle chance qu'elle n'était pas là, sinon il serait mort et endetté. Mais ce n'était le problème le plus important. C'était quoi cet énorme parc d'attractions ? Et où était la mer, vu qu'il était censé longer les côtes ?

Le bruit incessant des gamins qui s'amusaient faillit le rendre dingue. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se battre (quelques jours à peine...) qu'il sentait ses sabres le démanger. Non, ne pas trancher tout sur son passage. Ça ne serait d'aucune utilité et risquerait de lui causer des problèmes. Ou plutôt, Nami serait furieuse et le tabasserait jusqu'à ce qu'il paie cette foutue dette. Mais ce n'était pas le genre du bretteur de tout détruire juste parce qu'il était un peu énervé et un tantinet inquiet. Ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas le rendait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'était encore moins le genre de Zoro. Lui, c'était de l'improvisation sans plan, même si il lui arrivait de réfléchir à comment se sortir de certaines situations.

Regardant avec agacement les enfants joueurs et la bonne humeur ambiante, l'homme aux trois sabres quitta le parc d'attractions et se dirigea dans une autre direction au hasard.

_oOo_

Luffy cracha le sang qui emplissait sa bouche. Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux violets qui l'observait d'un air satisfait. Ces foutus gants lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quoi. Son cerveau devait s'être décidé à participer car il pointa un détail. Comment l'homme savait-il que le brun avait habité au Mont Corvo ? Un énième coup de poing dans l'estomac déclencha un éclair de génie dans sa tête.

-Tu es... un pirate. De Blue Jam, non ?

-Étais, rectifia ledit pirate.

-Le cinglé que Sabo avait décrit ! Porchery, je crois.

Se souvenir de ça relevait du miracle pour lui. Mais c'était quand même un moment important. Car après, Ace et le blond l'avaient accepté. Il aurait pu lui en être reconnaissant s'il n'avait pas tenter de les tuer.

_-Porchemy ! _S'énerva l'homme.

-Ah... Et pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

-A cause de toi, j'ai vécu les pires moments de mon existence. C'est de ta faute et celle de tes stupides frères.

A ces mots, Luffy commença à s'énerver. Remuant un peu pour se libérer, il ne réussit qu'à se faire plus mal. Il grimaça légèrement mais ne dit mot.

-Mais comme ils ne sont plus là, tu vas devoir payer pour eux. De toute façon, avec tout ce que tu leurs a fait, tu peux bien souffrir à leurs places, non ?

La respiration du brun se coupa un instant. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier à quel point il se sentait coupable de leurs disparitions.

-Oui car après tout, c'est pour toi qu'ils sont morts, non ?

-Non... Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Il essayait plus de s'en convaincre qu'autre chose. Porchemy le remarqua bien vite.

-Si faible... Tu n'as pas changé, petit merdeux. Même dix ans après, tu es incapable de protéger ton équipage et ton frère. Un jour, tu n'auras plus personne pour te sauver. Ou plutôt, il n'y a déjà plus personne. Qui voudrait d'un gamin pleurnichard comme toi ? Qui aimerait s'attirer la mort à cause d'un mioche ? Tout le monde dit que c'est Nico Robin, l'enfant démoniaque, le démon d'Ohara mais tu es bien pire qu'elle. Chaque fois que quelqu'un est près de toi, il finit par mourir. Dans le cas de tes amis, ce n'est pas passé loin. Et tu n'as rien fait pour eux.

Luffy accusa le choc difficilement. Il y avait déjà pensé, c'était vrai. Mais leur sourire sincère l'avait rassuré. Pourtant... Peut-être qu'il avait raison. D'aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, on n'avait cessé de le protéger. Shanks avait perdu son bras pour lui, Sabo, la vie. Même Ace avait fini par... Et son équipage avait payé les frais de leur amitié.

L'homme aux cheveux violets sourit en voyant ses paroles faire mouche. Il était devenu plus malin et fin avec les mots depuis sa défaite amère. Devoir survivre alors qu'on le croyait mort, se cacher de son ancien patron alors qu'il avait été à sa solde dès qu'il avait commencé à être pirate, reconstruire une vie entière à cause de _trois mioches_, c'était plus qu'insupportable. Il avait juré sur une fierté blessée qu'il se vengerait. Puis il avait appris qu'un des trois enfants était mort. Cela l'avait un peu énervé sur le coup, il avait voulu s'en occuper lui-même. Mais cela voulait dire que ce serait plus facile aussi. Il avait fallu devenir plus fort et s'entourer des bonnes personnes. La Marine, par exemple. C'était comme ça qu'il avait pu obtenir des menottes en Granit Marin et ce vieux bâtiment désaffecté. Et surtout, un loyal serviteur, Yuichi. Celui qui avait mangé le Neko Neko No Mi Version Chat. Un larbin prêt à tout pour lui et en plus utile. Ce que Porchemy ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il était si fidèle et dévoué. Après tout, son "Maître" avait remarqué qu'il pouvait le battre sans tellement de difficultés. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'avait pas besoin d'un traitre.

-Je vois que ça fonctionne bien, murmura le chat-humain.

L'homme aux cheveux violets manqua de sursauter et pesta tout bas. Les félins étaient bien trop discrets pour qu'il entende son serviteur revenir.

-Tu aurais dû dire que tu étais là, ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Désolé, Maître. J'ai achevé l'autre prisonnier. Est-ce que vous voulez que j'en capture un autre ?

-Non, ça ira. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec lui, répondit Porchemy en désignant Luffy.

Ce dernier semblait plonger dans ses pensées, ressassant surement les dures paroles de son tortionnaire. Il n'avait probablement pas remarqué l'arrivée de _La Chose,_ si bien que ça énerva le possesseur du fruit du chat. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, voyant que son Maître ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne. Il se contenta de regarder et écouter pour, peut-être, en savoir plus sur cette vengeance qu'il pensait stupide. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire.

-Revenons-en au sujet principal. Tu seras condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ta mort qui arrivera rapidement, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Personne n'ira te chercher, comme tu as préféré laisser tes... amis (il cracha presque ce mot, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la relation de Luffy et de son équipage) pour ton frère. Ce qui a merveilleusement foiré. Encore et toujours, trop faible pour sauver ta... famille, si je peux appeler ça comme ça.

Luffy ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer ces paroles douloureuses tant elles étaient vraies. Se persuader le contraire devenait de plus en plus dur. Car depuis le début, il s'était senti coupable de tout. De Shanks à MarineFord, en passant par Kuma. Il avait même eu du mal à réagir en capitaine lors de la triste dispute pour le Merry. Si cette dernière avait mieux fini que le reste, un adieu l'avait terminé quand même.

Porchemy ne tint plus et balança ses gants. A la place, il prit quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Un fouet étrange, avec plusieurs lanières et des petites pointes sur chacune d'elle.

-Cet objet s'appelle un knout. Il paraît que c'est très douloureux. Enfin, de ce que j'ai entendu après avoir frappé quelques personnes avec.

Il s'approcha du prisonnier qui gigotait, essayant de sortir de là. Cependant, même si il arrivait à libérer ses mains, ce qui était très difficile et non sans douleur, il resterait attaché par les pieds avec les chaines de Kairouseki. L'homme aux cheveux violets arracha violemment les pieux et le brun tomba au sol dans un gémissement étouffé. Il essaya de se relever, s'aidant de ses mains mais il retint un cri et resta à terre. Son tortionnaire gloussa légèrement puis posa un pied sur le dos nu du jeune garçon.

-Yuichi ? Je croyais que tu étais parti... Tant que tu es là, attache-le au mur.

Si l'homme-bête fut vexé de la remarque de son Maître, il ne fit aucun commentaire et s'exécuta. Mais sa colère retomba sur Luffy qui fut plaqué au mur si brutalement qu'il fut à demi-assommé.

-Doucement, je veux qu'il soit conscient.

-Désolé, Maître.

Il ne l'était absolument pas. _La Chose_ accrocha les poignets du jeune garçon avec des menottes reliées au mur. Le brun se rendait à peine compte qu'il était à nouveau attaché. Dans un état de semi-conscience, on aurait dit qu'il était ailleurs.

-Maintenant, tu n'essaieras plus de t'échapper.

Il fit claquer son fouet sur le sol, sans doute pour effrayer Luffy, et fit trois pas en arrière.

-En mer, la faiblesse est vite mise en avant. Et dès que ça arrive, tu n'as plus de chance de survivre. Un vrai pirate ne doit pas montrer de sentiments. Il ne doit même pas avoir d'amis ou de famille. Chaque fois que tu croiseras un ennemi, il te prendra ce que tu as de plus cher. Tu ne peux compter que sur toi même, pas sur les autres. Tes amis seront les premiers à te poignarder dans le dos. Encore plus si leur capitaine ne peut les protéger, ajouta-t-il.

Cette dernière phrase aurait probablement fait mouche si le jeune pirate l'avait entendu. Mais il était toujours complètement ailleurs. C'était presque effrayant, pour quelqu'un qui s'en souciait. Au contraire, Porchemy sentit la colère envahir ses veines. C'était rare qu'on l'ignore. Surtout dans ces moments-là, quand il détruit ses victimes aussi bien intérieurement que physiquement. Oh, et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué avec son knout. Alors il était impatient de voir l'effet sur le prisonnier.

Il frappa si fort l'échine de Luffy que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur sous le rire sadique de son tortionnaire. Du sang gicla. Satisfait du résultat, l'homme aux cheveux violets recommença de plus en plus fort, sous les gémissements étouffés du brun. Le liquide rouge écarlate s'écoulait du dos du capitaine. Sa respiration saccadée s'arrêta un instant alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses cris. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Et cela ne lui fit absolument rien. Comme si la vie qu'il avait menée jusque là n'avait plus d'importance. Comme si toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites n'avaient plus leur place dans le cœur déchiré du garçon. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi tentait-il de les retenir ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'on entende sa douleur ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à rester silencieux alors que tout son corps criait ? Luffy ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais il ne pensait plus qu'à ça pour ne pas sombrer. Résister de toutes ses forces. Ne pas donner satisfaction à ce connard.

Penser à ses amis à ce moment-là aurait été bien trop douloureux car il savait que Porchemy avait raison. Qui voudrait d'un faible comme lui ? Qui voudrait de ce gosse qui perdait les personnes qui lui étaient si chères ? Personne. Ceux qui avaient essayé en avaient payé le prix. Chaque chose qu'il touchait devenait encore plus éphémère et fragile. Et finissait par se briser en mille morceaux.

Alors qu'il s'était débattu jusque là, il n'essaya même plus de s'échapper. De toute façon, pour aller où ? Au bateau ? Dans cet état ? Que diraient ses amis ? Une preuve de plus de sa faiblesse. Et puis, il n'avait aucune idée d'où était le Thousand Sunny. Il n'avait nulle part où fuir. Il n'en avait même plus la force. Tout ce que le brun voulait, tout ce en quoi il croyait, se détruisait devant lui et il était incapable de stopper ça. Ses convictions, ses rêves... Où le mèneraient-ils dans ce cas ? Là aussi, nulle part. S'il était trop faible pour protéger ses amis, il l'était tout autant pour réaliser son rêve et aller au bout de ses promesses. Luffy en avait fait tellement... Et la dernière, même s'il ne l'avait pas juré explicitement, était la plus douloureuse. Pourtant, elle rejoignait la première, celle qui avait tout fait commencé.

Son dos meurtri continuait d'être frappé encore et encore, avec une violence toujours plus forte. La souffrance qu'il ressentait devenait de moins en moins supportable. Surtout qu'il ne luttait plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Dans un gémissement rauque, le jeune pirate finit par perdre connaissance, toujours féru de coup de fouet.

_oOo_

Chopper regardait avec inquiétude l'horizon. Il espérait tellement voir Luffy revenir... Le mauvais pressentiment de Zoro l'angoissait de plus en plus. L'animal avait une confiance aveugle en lui et pensait maintenant au pire. Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Robin commençait à déteindre sur lui et il se faisait des peurs bleues en imaginant des scènes atroces. En un instant, il se sentit prêt à pleurer. L'horreur, il ne l'avait jamais vu de très près. Son capitaine, si. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu l'aider. Et lui, il était en train d'attendre tranquillement alors que peut-être, un membre de l'équipage se faisait attaquer. Il se reprit en songeant à pourquoi il était resté là. Non, personne ne voulait le mettre sur la touche, bien au contraire. Mais si, d'une manière ou d''une autre, Luffy revenait blessé, il pourrait le soigner plus rapidement. Dans ce monde de violence, la survie ne tenait parfois qu'à quelques minutes. Et il connaissait bien ses amis pour savoir qu'ils étaient les premiers à se mettre en difficultés, malgré les coups de poing que Nami leur donnait.

Chopper soupira et continua de fixer l'horizon. Entre espoir et peur, il pria silencieusement pour que tout aille bien. Oui, bientôt, ils seraient tous réunis à nouveau, comme avant. Avant que tout dérape sur cette île maudite, où ils se trouvaient encore. Il y avait de tristes souvenirs de défaite sur cette archipel mais c'était ici que tout recommencerait. C'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous, non ? Recommencer leur histoire, écrire un nouveau chapitre. L'espoir du renouveau.

Luffy allait bien, les autres aussi. En se le répétant, il finirait par s'en persuader et sa peur finirait par disparaître. Chopper préférait y croire et rester naïf. La souffrance d'être seul, il l'avait déjà ressenti. Hors de question que cela arrive à nouveau, c'était trop dur à supporter. Ses amis étaient et seraient là, quoi qu'il se passe. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Alors ? Je mérite des baffes pour l'attente aussi longue qu'inutile, non ? Je sais... je promets de faire mieux au Chapter 3 ! Il est déjà en cours d'écriture, c'est pas beau ça ? (j'dis ça, le second aussi l'était quand j'ai posté le premier...) Bon ben...

A vos reviews ?


End file.
